<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Lancelot and Gryffin by Ndddd97</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23613892">Lancelot and Gryffin</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ndddd97/pseuds/Ndddd97'>Ndddd97</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Established Relationship, F/M, Fire Emblem: Three Houses Blue Lions Route, Post-Blue Lions Route (Fire Emblem: Three Houses), story telling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 16:28:48</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>983</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23613892</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ndddd97/pseuds/Ndddd97</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Ingrid tells Byleth about the tale of the knight and his trusted beast.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Ingrid Brandl Galatea/My Unit | Byleth</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Those Who Drabble in the Dark</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Lancelot and Gryffin</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Written for Felannie Drabble Prompt. The prompt is stories and traditions of Fodlan.</p>
<p>So here's my tale on what the two figures featured on the banner of Faerghus. Enjoy!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“I want to ask something, Ingrid” The minty-haired man asked while holding the book in his arms as the blond woman turned around to face him with a tired look on her. The couple was on bed after having a busy day planning and rebuilding Fodlan, with Ingrid being extra busy for her role as queen and the commander as well.</p>
<p>“Can we talk about it tomorrow, Byleth? I’m very tired and sleepy right now” She said tiredly letting out a yawn and turned back around as he just giggled at her closing the book and placed it on the drawer next to their bed.</p>
<p>“It will be a quick one I promise, Ingrid” As Byleth said, she sat up from the bed and faced him with a cheeky smile on her looking at her husband.</p>
<p>“Alright Byleth, what do you want to ask about?” He pondered for a bit before telling her what he asked her about.</p>
<p>“I was wondering about the creature featured on the banner of the Holy Kingdom of Faerghus. I have read many books but couldn’t find the identity of the creature” Ingrid let out an ‘oh’ sound along with the ‘O’ face as well after hearing her husband’s question.</p>
<p>“I once heard it from my brother. I think the creature was known as a Gryffin? I heard it from the tale my brother told me when I was young. Let me see... Ah yes, it was “Lancelot and Gryffin” that my brother told me” She explained as Byleth suddenly interested in this “Lancelot and Gryffin” tale she brought up.</p>
<p>“Would you tell me that tale?” Byleth asked feeling interested as Ingrid smiled teasingly for asking her to tell him the story.</p>
<p>“And why is that?” She asked cheekily as Byleth then laid his head on her lap and looked at her with his emerald eyes, causing her to flinch a bit but eventually she warmed up to him laying on her lap.</p>
<p>“Because you are a great story-teller” He complimented flattering her as she giggled and blushed from his comment. Truth be told, she was a great story-teller from her time in academy telling him tales of many heroic knights and legends of Faerghus. She brushed his hair and began telling him the tale of “Lancelot and Gryffin”.</p>
<p>“Long ago in the winterscape of Faerghus born a knight...”</p>
<p>
  <em>...The knight known as Lancelot, a royal knight to King Loog’s side. An unstoppable force he was, his skill was second to none, his determination and courage inspired others to follow and fight alongside him, and with his most trusted battalion, they were able to push off all known invaders that posed threats to the Kingdom of Faerghus. One day, as he led his battalion through the harsh winterscape of Faerghus, they encountered a beast unlike any others that they have seen before. A four-legged beast, bearing the head, front legs, and wings of an eagle with the body and back legs of a lion. The beast attacked a nearby town as the knight himself and his battalion went to help the townsfolk and fight against the beast. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>It was a vicious fight, all sides took heavy losses until in the end, the knight and his battalion triumphed over the beast and brought it to Fhirdiad for the beast to be executed. During the day of its execution, however, Lancelot stopped the process and proclaimed to the people there.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“I will tame this beast to be my faithful steed and companion. I will promise you all that after a year if I did not tame this beast, you all allow to execute him” It took him a year, full of hardship and danger to tame the odd beast but eventually the beast accepted him as its faithful and trusted companion. Together, the two flew into the battles, spear and talons slashed through waves of invader after invader attempting to invade Faerghus. The two would soon become their champion and led a peaceful reign for the kingdom for many years ago. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Betrayal would soon come within the time of peace when opposing nobles, those against King Loog and his successors, launch a coup to dethrone the king and take their throne for their own selfish need. Lancelot, along with his last few trusted men, fended off the coup and subsequently sacrificed himself protecting the king. His faithful beast would put an end to the coup but ultimately resent those who betrayed the kingdom and Lancelot’s cause. The beast left carrying Lancelot’s body to a place beyond Faerghus, never seen again for many years to come. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Feeling the guilt for betraying and losing their greatest champions, the people of Faerghus would write stories of many of their heroic battles, celebrate the festival of the two, and soon Lancelot and the beast was later be the sole symbol for their banner. Their symbol presented chivalry, courage, honor, and most of all trust, the virtues that many future generations of the Kingdom would follow and practice... </em>
</p>
<p>“... As for the beast, they decided to call it Gryffin, after King Loog’s sworn friend Kyphon, as the two showed true loyalty and friendship to their friend” Ingrid finished the tale and looked down at her husband to see him fully asleep with the smile appeared on his face. Ingrid giggled at the sight of her sleeping husband as she leaned down to kiss his forehead before setting him into proper sleeping position. Once that done, she laid down on her bed cuddling her husband and eventually slept along with him.</p>
<p>Beyond their grant bedroom, out of the monastery and to the Oghma Mountains stood the silhouette of the beast. The beast stood on top of the highest peak of the mountain range looking at the monastery. The beast screeched as it unfolded its wings out before taking off and returning back to where it came from.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>